Goodbyes
by slcswimmer14
Summary: '"And don't you dare forget about us." Fabian said. Nina squeezed him tighter, if even possible. "As if."' After Nina is told her scholarship ends at the end of the year, the house prepares themselves for their goodbyes. Two-Shot
1. Goodbyes

She slowly walked back towards the house the long way around. Fabian and the others had no idea where she was at the moment but she needed to be alone so she could process what Mr. Sweet had just told her.

_Flashback_  
_"Nina, I hate to remind you of this now." He paused, giving Nina a pitiful look while she stood there confused._

_"Nina your scholarship ends on the last day of this school year."_

She felt numb as she walked, not even paying attention to the things around her. Fabian and Joy could have been making out right in front of her and she would've been totally oblivious.

Before she knew it, she was deep in the woods unable to tell where she was. She sighed and started to walk towards a fallen tree when she caught her foot on a root that stuck out of the ground and fell into a mud puddle.

"Great. My day just keeps on getting better and better." She mumbled to herself as her uniform dripped with mud.

She sat on the tree and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She sighed and looked down at the ground. She felt the warm tears running down her face, but she didn't care.

She didn't know how much later it was when she heard the voices.

"Nina?" There was silence and then there was another person.

"Nina? Nina where are you?" She heard the familiar voice call to her. There was a rustling and then Amber appeared through the bushes.

"Nina! We've been looking all over for you! Guys I found her!" She called out to the woods, her voice echoing back at her. Eddie, Patricia and Alfie all burst through the bushes. There was still rustling behind them and then Fabian appeared.

"Nina." He sighed. She looked up at him and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Nina?" He asked cautiously. She sobbed then and Fabian immediately hugged her, closely followed by the rest of Sibuna.

None of them knew how long they stood there, but eventually Eddie said something.

"What do you mean you're leaving at the end of the year?" He asked. Eddie had joined Sibuna after hearing Nina's thoughts after a Sibuna meeting. When he asked Patricia about it, she had sighed and called for Nina and Fabian.

After explaining the mystery of both of the previous terms and the meetings about the voices in Nina's head. Eddie then said that he heard voices all the time, sometimes the voices being Nina, other times he didn't know. The fact that Nina and Eddie could hear each others thoughts hadn't sat very well with Fabian or Patricia.

Nina sniffled as everybody but Fabian pulled back.

"My scholarship only lasted three years. It was originally only two but after all the Chosen One stuff my first year, Mr. Sweet added another year to my scholarship." She said as she wiped away the tears.

"Nina I can talk to him-" Eddie started.

"I already tried Eddie. I talked about the Chosen One, Osirion stuff and he still didn't change his mind." The whole group fell silent as Nina cried once again. Amber sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"We still have a month together Neens. We all have a month together." Amber said as she looked around at the rest of Sibuna. "All us Sibuna's.

"Now how about we go home, ask Trudy to bake her special chocolate cake and have a Sibuna movie marathon." Amber said. Nina sniffled and gave Amber a small smile.

"Sounds like fun Amber." Nina said as she stood up. The rest of Sibuna stood up as well. Fabian and Nina stood on the left of the line, followed by Alfie, Amber, Patricia and Eddie. All three couples held hands as they walked.

Amber noticed that they stood in a line and grabbed Patricia's hand as Alfie grabbed Nina's and they walked united as a group to the house.

They didn't let go until they got to the stairs of the house and Eddie and Patricia walked in first.

Trudy stood at the door and led them all in before grabbing Nina and burying her in a hug.

"Where were you? You had us all worried sweetie. It's a good thing Eddie thought to go check in the woods for you." Fabian's face showed that he was a little annoyed when she said that.

Trudy pulled back and looked at her.

"Dearie you're covered in mud." Trudy glanced over at the group and saw that Fabian was too.

"Fabian you are too! What happened?"

"I went to the woods after Mr. Sweet told me that my scholarship ends at the end of the year. I wasn't ready to see anyone so I went for a walk.

"I tripped on a root and I fell in a mud puddle. Amber found me and then the rest of the group followed and then Fabian hugged me. That's why Fabian is covered in mud." Trudy's eyes filled with tears and she gave Nina another hug.

"Why don't you go take a shower dearie and I'll make you anything you want. Fabian you go take one too." Trudy looked at Fabian.

"Okay Trudy." Fabian gave Nina a kiss on the forehead as he passed by and then walked to the bathroom.

"What do you want me to make you dearie? I can make you chicken pot pie, some apple pie, maybe my chocolate cake?" Nina's eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate cake and Trudy laughed.

"Chocolate cake it is. Now how about you go upstairs and take a shower before that mud dries." Nina gave Trudy one last hug.

"Thanks Trudy." She whispered. Trudy squeezed and then pulled back.

"No problem dearie." Nina walked up the stairs, Amber and Patricia following close behind her. While Nina showered and changed, Amber and Patricia grabbed movies from both of their rooms and set the computer that would show the movies up in Nina and Amber's room.

When Nina walked back into her room, the rest of Sibuna, except for Fabian, sat scattered around the room.

Amber and Alfie sat against Amber's bed, both of them in their pajamas, Alfie's arm around Amber's shoulders.

Patricia sat against Amber's headboard, her feet in Eddie's lap, both of them in their pajamas as well. Nina crawled into her bed and pulled her blanket over her. The door opened and then Amber reached up to press play on the movie.

Fabian sat next to Nina's bed, as he had the year before when they were trying to get the amulets off Victor, and Nina handed Fabian two of the pillows off her bed.

Nina slid her left arm off her bed and braided her fingers in between Fabian's. Fabian squeezed her hand and Nina felt a tear slid down her face. A tear of sadness. A tear of future loneliness. A tear of future heartbreak.

Nina bit back a sob, making only a small gasping sound, causing Fabian to look up at her.

When he saw her tears, he climbed up onto her bed and pulled her into his arms, where she started sobbing.

Eddie had been watching the whole thing, having heard Nina's thoughts before Fabian had heard her gasp. Patricia and Amber prepared to go comfort her but both Eddie and Alfie stopped them.

Fabian rocked her back and forth slowly, whispering quiet nothing's into her ear.

The rest of Sibuna turned their attention back to the movie, occasionally glancing at the couple. Nina eventually fell asleep and Fabian held her still, not wanting to let her go.

Fabian fell asleep not too long after Nina did, leaning back against her headboard. When Trudy walked in ten minutes later holding Nina's cake she sighed and held her hand to heart, feeling for the young couple.

Amber and Patricia readied excuses for them but Trudy waved it away, saying both of them had had a long day.

She did send the rest of the house downstairs to eat supper though. Throughout supper, Nina and Fabian woke up only to readjust themselves, Fabian lying down with Nina on his chest.

When Amber and Alfie walked in after supper, Amber sighed and gave Alfie a peck on the cheek before grabbing the computer and leading Alfie downstairs to Eddie's room so she, Alfie, Eddie and Patricia could finish the movie.

* * *

When the last day of school came, the house prepared themselves for Nina's goodbye. Mick walked up to Nina and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other better over the past three years but thanks for making my best mate happy." Nina gave him a squeeze.

"You take care of him Mick." She said as she pulled back. He nodded. "Bye Mick."

"Bye Nina." Nina walked over to Mara who opened up her arms.

"Bye Nina." Mara said as she wrapped her arms around her. Nina set her head on Mara's shoulder.

"Bye Mara." Nina pulled away and wiped away a tear. Nina shuffled over to stand in front of Joy.

"Bye Nina." Joy said as she hugged her.

"Take care of Fabian for me okay? Make sure he remembers me." Joy pulled back.

"Fabian could never forget you Nina." Nina hugged her again. "Thanks Joy. For everything." Nina said. Nina wiped away another tear. Nina moved to Jerome who had his arms crossed.

"Bye Jerome." Nina said, holding her hand out for a hand shake. Jerome reached out and gave her a hug.

"Bye Martin. Thanks for the adventures." Nina pulled away as the door opened.

"Come on love. Everyone else is waiting in the van." Jerome, Mara, Mick and Joy all buried Nina in one last hug and then pulled away, Trudy led Nina out the door while Nina wiped away her tears.

Fabian slid open the van door and Nina climbed into his arms, crying. Eddie shut the door and Trudy drove off. Fabian slid Nina into the middle and Amber also wrapped her arms around her. The original Sibuna.

Eddie and Alfie sat in the back while Patricia sat in the front, occasionally lifting a hand to her face. They pulled into the train station and everyone climbed out. Patricia and Trudy grabbed Nina's bags while Eddie and Alfie said their goodbyes.

"Alfie." Nina said as she grabbed him for a hug.

"You take care of Amber. Don't let her push you away, you take care of her." Nina fiercely whispered into his ear. He nodded.

"You were an awesome Sibuna member. You were so brave and helpful and I can never thank you for that." Nina pulled away, tears streaming down her face.

"Bye Alfie."

"Bye Nina." Nina gave him a kiss on the cheek and another hug and then moved onto Eddie. Eddie buried her in a bear hug.

"Who else is going to speak English?" Eddie asked. Nina choked out a laugh.

"Guess you'll have to learn British won't you?" Nina paused. "Thanks for being a great Osirion Eddie. Even though it did cause some issues for us." Eddie nodded.

"Yeah." Eddie pulled back. "I'm sorry I couldn't get my dad to tack on an extra year on your scholarship." Nina shook her head.

"It's okay Eddie." Nina kissed Eddie's cheek and gave him another hug.

"Bye Eddie."

"Bye Nina." The train pulled up at that point and Trudy handed Eddie some money.

"Here's some money for a cab. Take it back to the house and the rest of us will be back later." Eddie nodded and he and Alfie walked out of the small station.

The train pulled to a complete stop and no one got off. Trudy, Amber, Patricia, Fabian and Nina all climbed onto the train and walked into an empty coach. Trudy sat away from the group and Amber and Patricia sat across from Nina and Fabian.

The train ride to London was silent besides the occasional sniffle from Nina. The train pulled into London and Trudy and Patricia grabbed Nina's bags again while Amber and Fabian held both of Nina's hands.

They walked to Heathrow like that, Amber grabbing Patricia's hand as they walked.

They walked into the airport and they all squeezed each others hands, preparing themselves for the goodbyes that were coming quicker than they wanted.

Nina checked in and Trudy and Patricia handed over her bags. Once Nina was checked in, they walked towards security and then Nina turned around.

"Guess this is it huh?" Nina asked. Amber tackled Nina for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Nina." Amber cried. Nina started crying once again.

"I'm gonna miss you too Amber." They held each other for a little bit.

"You were the best best British friend I could ask for Amber. You were always there for me and you were such a help with Sibuna, even if we didn't acknowledge it."

"You were the best best American friend ever too Nina. I'm gonna miss you so much. You call me. And text me. And email me and everything! I better hear from you as much as Fabian does." Amber said before she pulled back.

"Bye Neens."

"Bye Ams." Amber grabbed her in a bone crushing hug one last time then went to stand next to Trudy, who had already wished her her safe travels, knowing that the last goodbyes would be the hardest and longest.

Patricia moved to stand in front of her next and grabbed Nina harshly.

"I don't usually do hugs but I'll make an exception for you." Nina choked out another laugh.

"Thanks Patricia." Nina paused. "Thanks for everything. And I'm sorry for any problems I caused between you and Eddie this term." Patricia pulled back and shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault. You and Eddie couldn't control your freaky Egyptian connection." Nina laughed again and hugged Patricia again.

"Bye Patricia."

"Bye Nina." Nina felt Patricia glance up and Nina took a shaky breath, knowing that she still had to say her hardest goodbye. Patricia pulled away and turned Nina towards Fabian.

Nina and Fabian stared at each other for a while and then Nina ran into Fabian's arms.

"I love you. I love you so much." Nina said, she inwardly sighed once she realized that that was the first time she had ever said those words to him. "I love you and I need you to know that before I leave." Fabian squeezed her tighter and whispered into her hair.

"I love you too. But you already knew that." They held each other as Nina cried.

"You Skype me. And text me and call me and anything else I'm missing." She told him. Fabian held her tight.

"It's only a year. I'm only gone for our senior year that's it. And then I'm applying to colleges over here." She said, speaking more to herself.

"Don't you go uncovering any new mysteries while your back home Nina. And don't you dare forget about us." Fabian said. Nina squeezed him tighter, if even possible.

"As if." They both pulled back and leaned in to kiss each other. Nina barely heard Amber sigh behind her and Nina laced her fingers into his hair. Fabian squeezed her hips and Nina pulled away then.

They set their foreheads together, both crying.

"I don't want to go. It's different this time. I know I'm not coming back." She cried.

"But you'll be back later. We all know Amber will eventually go over and steal you back." Nina let out another choked laugh. They stood in silence. Nina pulled away, leaving only their hands together.

"Bye Fabian. I love you."

"Bye Nina. I love you too." Nina reached up to kiss him one last time and then started to walk away, letting their hands slowly drift apart.

Nina walked all the way to security without looking back, but when she reached the entrance marker, she turned around.

Trudy had her arm around Patricia who appeared to be crying and Amber and Fabian stood next to each other, trying to keep it together until Nina could no longer see them.

She waved and then walked past the first security guard, tears of sad goodbyes streaming down her face.


	2. Surprises and Hellos

**A/N: So because I got so many reviews. (Fifteen. I almost cried guys!) I decided to be nice and give you the year later chapter. You're Welcome!:)**

* * *

_One Year Later_

She almost runs out of the airplane as the pilots announce that everyone may now get off. She puts her carry on bag over her shoulder and she's out the door as soon as the stewardess opens it. She jogs to luggage carousel and stands impatiently at the carousel for her flight.

"Oh Nina!" She hears yelled across luggage claim. Nina turns around and sees Trudy walking quickly towards her. She gathers her into a hug and squeezes her.

"Trudy!" Nina exclaims.

"Oh we've missed you so much love! Especially Fabian." Nina blushes when her boyfriend's name is said.

"And you haven't changed a bit," she says as she gives Nina's flushed cheeks a light pinch.

Nina turns back to the carousel that is now starting to rotate with luggage. Nina gives a loud sigh of relief when she sees that her only suitcase is the fourth one to come out. She grabs it quickly and looks at Trudy.

"Is that it lovey?" Nina nods and Trudy steers her out of the airport.

"Oh they'll all be so excited to see you. Amber may love Willow but we all know she wishes it was you instead." Nina smiles. Willow, a quiet British girl with flaming red hair had taken her spot at Anubis. Amber had complained the first few days of school but after Nina told her to give Willow a chance, they had became fast friends.

Willow had met Nina over web chat a few times so they knew who the other was but that was it.

They walk out into the cool England air and Nina takes a deep breath as Trudy calls for a cab. Once Nina's suitcase and bag are in the trunk, she climbs into the backseat and listens to Trudy fill her in on everything.

"Mara and Fabian are so nervous for their speeches tomorrow. Everyone's been reassuring Mara she'll be fine and we all believe it, but it's Fabian we're all worried about. He always did stutter when he was nervous." Nina laughed. If one thing would never change it would be Stutter Rutter.

Trudy rambled on for the rest of the ride while Nina took in the night time view of England. She had always regretted never going outside of the school walls. Everyone always told her how gorgeous it was. They pulled into the train station after about five minutes and Trudy grabbed Nina's bags while Nina's eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

Nina grabbed both of her bags from Trudy as they walked to the platform and they stood on there anxiously waiting for the train to arrive. The excitement and hyperness Nina had felt earlier were slowly fading, leaving her feeling jet lagged and tired. After they were settled on the train and it started moving, Nina quickly fell asleep.

She woke up to Trudy shaking her shoulder.

"Come on lovey. Just a twenty minute ride to the school and then you can really sleep." Nina nodded and grabbed her bags yet again.

Going through the small station they had gotten off at, Nina took in everything like the first time she had came to England. And nothing had changed, which really didn't surprise her.

She set her bags in the backseat of the van and climbed into the passenger side. Trudy stayed silent for this ride as Nina tried to watch for the signs to the school. When they finally pulled in and Trudy parked besides Anubis House, Nina's energy came back full blast. She shook with excitement as Trudy unlocked the doors to Anubis house.

As Nina walked in, she was ambushed by memories of creeping around in the dead of night and she smiled.

Trudy whispered to her that she could leave her bags behind the couch in the common room and Nina nodded. She set them back there and grabbed her pajamas from her carry on. She walked up the stairs to the girls' bathroom and went to go change. As she walked out, she bumped into a girl with flaming red hair.

"What are you- who are you?" Willow asked tiredly.

"Nina. Remember you met me while I was video chatting with Amber a few times." Willow's hazel yellow eyes widened.

"Nina?" She asked. Nina shushed her.

"Yeah. The one and only."

"What are you doing here?" Willow quietly asked her.

"To watch you all graduate." Willow smiled.

"And to see Fabian of course." Nina blushed.

"Well it was nice meeting you Nina. I'll see you in the morning yeah?" Nina nodded.

"Yep."

"See you then Nina." Nina quietly sneaked past her old room and dashed down the stairs. When she reached the common room, she saw that Trudy had already put two pillows and a blanket on the couch. Trudy appeared behind her.

"I can't say you won't be waken up early, but you can sleep here for tonight lovey and we'll set up a cot in Amber and Willow's room for tomorrow night." Nina nodded and climbed onto the couch.

"Goodnight Trudy." She quietly called.

"Night lovely." Nina rested her head on the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Fabian walked into the dining room only to see a blanket covered figure on the couch in the other room. He shook his head and wondered if it was Mara or Joy on the couch. He sat down to eat as the rest of the house came straggling in. Amber appeared next, her bright blonde hair curled in tiny ringlets.

"I'm so excited Fabian. Today we are high school graduates!" She squealed. Fabian nodded nervously.

"That we are Amber." Amber shook her head already knowing what was wrong.

"You won't stutter today Fabian. I can _feel_ it!" Fabian gave her a small shrug and Amber shook her head. Amber glanced at the couch.

"Mara or Joy?" She asked.

"Dunno. Who do you think?"

"Probably Mara. She probably couldn't sleep as it was and Patricia's snoring wouldn't help." Eddie and Jerome walked in next.

"My girlfriend's snoring wouldn't help what?" Eddie asked as he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. Amber pointed at the couch.

"I think Mara must've slept on the couch last night because of Patricia's snoring." Alfie walked in followed by Willow.

"Morning boo!" Amber exclaimed.

"Morning Ambs." He kissed her cheek, causing Amber's cheeks to flame up, and grabbed an apple.

"Who do you think is sleeping on the couch Willow?" Amber asked. Willow looked towards the couch and fought back the smile she felt coming on.

"Must be Mara."

"That's what I was thinking!" Amber exclaimed. Patricia walked in and sat next to Eddie.

"What are we talking about?" She asked.

"You're snoring and who you sent to the couch last night." Patricia's eyebrows knitted together. She opened her mouth to speak when Mara and Joy came in chorusing, "Good Morning!" The whole house fell silent and everyone but Willow, Mara and Joy looked at the couch.

"What is it guys?" Mara asked. When she saw the covered figure on the couch, she did a quick head count. When she saw everyone was there, she stood there looking quizzically over at the figure.

"Who could it be? Trudy?" Trudy started to walk in with a plate of food but when she saw everyone but Willow was looking at the couch, she slowly backed into the kitchen trying to make no noise.

"No because I smell food." Alfie said as he and everyone else stood up. They all quietly walked over to the couch, Willow staying very close to the table.

"Who is it then?" Joy asked.

"Maybe it's an alien." Alfie said.

"Alfie!" They all hissed. He raised his hands in defense.

"You never know!"

"Poppy?" Eddie asked, looking at Jerome.

"And why would my little sister be sleeping on the couch?" Jerome asked. Eddie shrugged his shoulders.

"Piper?" Amber said.

"Poppy would be much more likely than Piper, Amber. Piper doesn't even go here!" Patricia exclaimed. Amber shrugged her shoulders. When they all stood surrounding the figure, they all looked at each other.

"Who's gonna pull back the blanket?" Fabian asked. They all looked towards Patricia and Eddie.

"Why are you looking at me?" They simultaneously asked. They all gave them a look and both rolled their eyes.

They did Rock, Paper, Scissors and when Eddie won, he slid away from the blanket while Patricia took a tentative step forward. She lifted it a little and when she saw the face, immediately dropped it. Everyone looked at her.

"Well?" Mara asked. Patricia pulled the blanket all the way back and Amber squealed so loudly even Willow who still stood at the table covered her ears.

"Nina!" She screamed. Nina's green eyes popped open and she quickly sat up when she saw that everyone surrounded her. They stood so quietly that Victor could've dropped his pin and been pleased.

"Hey guys." Nina tiredly said. Everyone started talking all at once and Amber attacked Nina with a hug so tight that Alfie and Eddie had to pull her arms to loosen them so Nina could breathe.

"I've missed you _soo_ much Nina!" Amber exclaimed.

"I've missed you too Amber." Amber squeezed her one more time and then everyone else but Fabian joined in on a group hug. Willow met Fabian's eyes over the group and gave him a smile.

Willow and Fabian had became best friends in Nina's absence, except not like the best friend he and Nina had became.

"Hey guys don't you think we should eat before we're all late for graduation! It would be hard explaining why the Valedictorian _and _the Salutatorian were late." Everyone but Fabian went back to the breakfast table and turned around when they sat. Fabian pulled Nina up and led her to his room, which caused Amber to give a loud sigh.

Fabian locked the door behind them so that way Eddie or someone couldn't interrupt them and turned towards Nina who stood there tiredly. Fabian scooped her up into a hug and she squealed with laughter as she was lifted up into the air. As she touched the ground she leaned up to kiss him and she felt both of his hands cradle her face.

The kiss was long and sweet and both could feel the longing and happiness being relayed through it. Fabian pulled back first and set his forehead on Nina's. Nina noticed that he had grown an inch in the time she had been gone.

"Why?" Was the simple question that came out of his mouth.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come watch you guys graduate? I love you all too much to miss it. And besides you all watched my graduation on Skype." Nina kissed him again. "And miss the salutatorian's speech? I really couldn't stay away then." Fabian smiled and his blue eyes smiled as well.

They pulled away and Fabian grabbed Nina's hand as they walked into the dining room where an extra chair sat in between Fabian and Willow for Nina. They all chatted and Willow and Nina began to learn more about each other, seeing that they were going to be roommates at UCL. Amber had chosen to go to Chelsea.

When eight o' clock rang out from the clock, everyone ran to their rooms to get ready. Fabian and Nina parted with a kiss and Nina went upstairs to get changed. She quickly slid on her favorite dress, a plain purple dress with ruffles on the skirt, and ran to Amber and Willow's room to do her hair and watch them put their caps and gowns on.

Amber already had her bright yellow gown on and was complaining about the color.

"Willow why does our school have such horrid colors. I would've much rather worn scarlet!" Willow shook her head.

"Well I wouldn't have. Amber I have red hair!" Amber turned to look at her and nodded.

"Yeah that wouldn't have looked good." Willow rolled her eyes and went back to straightening her hair. Nina plugged in her straightener and waited for it to heat up.

"Nina will you help me with my cap? I really don't want it to mess up my hair too bad." Nina nodded and grabbed the yellow cap that sat on her bed. She held it above Amber's head and lowered it until it was finally settled on it

"Perfect!" Amber turned towards Nina.

"It's not crooked or anything is it Neens?" Nina shook her head and hugged her.

"Nope. It's perfect Amber." Amber wrapped her arms around Nina.

"I wish you were walking across the stage with us Nina." Nina pulled back and wiped at her eyes.

"Me too Amber." Willow put her cap on and waited until the girls fell silent.

"Is my cap crooked?" Willow asked. Her red hair fell to the middle of her back and her bangs were swept behind her right ear.

"Nope. It's fine Willow." She nodded and started to put on her gown. Nina started touching up her already straightened hair and when the three were finished, walked out of the room with their arms linked. Mara, Joy and Patricia stood in the hallway as well and Amber and Mara linked arms.

They walked down the stairs, Patricia leading the group, and Willow at the end. Trudy stopped them before they could reach the foyer, her camera pointed up at them. The boys all stood behind her with their scarlet caps and gowns.

"Let me get a picture of you all before you come down." Nina went to unlink her arms.

"No Nina you stay there too. You're a much apart of this picture as everyone else." Nina gave Trudy a watery smile and linked her arms with Willow and Amber again. Trudy took the picture and shooed the boys to stand up there as well.

Eddie stood in front of Patricia and Joy, Jerome stood in front of Mara, Alfie stood in front of Amber and Fabian stood in front of Nina. Mara, Amber and Nina had both of their hands on their boyfriends' shoulder while Joy had a hand on Eddie's right shoulder and Patricia had one on the other. Trudy lifted her camera to take the picture when Nina stopped her.

"Wait!" She called out. She pulled Fabian up a step so he stood in between her and Willow. She leaned up the staircase to put Willow's left hand onto Fabian's shoulder and then Nina did the same with her own.

"Now we're good." Trudy smiled and took the picture. She had them come down a few at a time.

"Alright you two stand right in front of the door." She directed at Eddie and Patricia. They stood there awkwardly, knowing that everyone in the house was looking at them.

"Well come on now. You two have been stepping out now for three years. Snog her or something Eddie!" Everyone laughed at Eddie's confused face. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Stepping out means dating and snog means kiss. You'd think you'd know this after three years!" Patricia rolled her eyes and kissed him. Trudy took the picture but the two of them continued to kiss.

Trudy cleared her throat and the two reluctantly pulled away.

"Enough of that for now. We've got to get going here quickly. Okay now Joy come down here." Joy walked down and stood besides Patricia. They hugged each other, both of them looking at the camera.

"Now you Mara." Joy, Mara and Patricia stood in front of the door, their arms around each other. Trudy took the picture.

"Now you Jerome." Joy and Patricia went to stand behind Trudy with Eddie and Jerome stood next to Mara. They also stood there awkwardly.

"Now any other time I can't get the two of you to stop snogging." The house erupted with laughter and Jerome bent down to kiss Mara. Trudy took the picture and scooted them behind her as well.

"Amber and Willow. Come on now lovelies." They bounded down the stairs and hugged, both of them looking at the camera. Trudy smiled at the camera.

"Willow to the side. Alfie you next." Alfie started down the steps but as he went to step off, his foot caught his gown and he fell to the floor. Both Amber and Trudy groaned while everyone else laughed.

"Up, up Alfie and next to Amber." Amber leaned up to kiss Alfie and the whole house was shocked. They had never seen Amber and Alfie kiss before. Alfie pulled away first and when he did, both his and Amber's cheeks were flushed. Trudy smiled again and glanced back at the small group behind her.

"Jerome and Alfie." The boys stood next to each other, their arms around each others shoulders.

"Nina and Fabian come down now. Fabian stand behind me while I get Amber and Nina." Fabian did as he was told and Amber and Nina took their picture the same way Amber and Willow had.

"Now Willow you get in there as well." Amber stood in the middle and all three girls wrapped their arms around each other.

"Fabian and Eddie. I almost forgot about you two!" Trudy exclaimed. Eddie and Fabian walked to the door and put their arms around each others shoulders as well.

"And last but not least Fabian and Nina." Nina went to go take Eddie's spot and she looked up at Fabian. He smiled and cradled Nina's face in his hands again and kissed her.

All the girls cooed and the boys cheered. They pulled apart and like Amber and Alfie, their cheeks were flushed.

"Okay off we go lovelies!" They started to walk out the door when Trudy stopped them.

"Wait! I forgot a pair. Fabian and Willow." Everyone went to stand behind Trudy except for the two of them. Willow hugged Fabian's side and Trudy took the picture.

"There. Now I have everyone. Fabian and Mara you have your speeches?" The pair nodded.

"Okay then off we go!" They paraded across the lawn in a large group, Fabian and Nina the only couple holding hands, talking loudly.

"This is so exciting!" Joy exclaimed, linking her arms with Patricia.

"I know. Soon we'll all be off to college!" The group walked faster and left Fabian and Nina strolling behind them.

Nina linked her arm through his and leaned her head against his scarlet shoulder.

"I've missed you so much." Fabian said as he tilted his head towards her.

"I've missed you too."

"I'm so glad you came." Nina took her arm out of his and grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad I came too."

"So where are you going after this?" He asked as he braided their fingers together.

"Well I talked with Amber's parents and I was planning on staying with her for the rest of the summer considering she is the only one of the Sibuna's who isn't going to UCL." Fabian sighed.

"With some time for you in there too." She teased bumping her hip into him. He laughed.

"That's good. I don't think I could've waited another three months to see you."

"Oh it's only two and you know it." They fell into a comfortable silence, the rest of the Anubis crowd chattering loudly ahead of them.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, looking up at him. He looked down at her with a smile.

"No. Not anymore anyways." He told her. He leaned down to kiss her and Nina smiled against his lips.

"So do I get to hear any of this brilliant speech before graduation actually starts?" She asked after they pulled away.

"Nope. You have to wait. Just like the rest of them."

"But Fabian..." She whined.

"No whining. I told the rest of the house no as well as I am telling you." He kissed her.

"We have to separate now. There's a surprise waiting in the auditorium for you."

"But you didn't-"

"Fabian there you are! You're supposed to be at the front. Go go go!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed. Nina sighed and walked over to Trudy who stood near the entrance.

"Ready to go in lovely?" She asked. Nina nodded.

"Second row. I'll be with you in just a second." Nina nodded and walked towards the front. She shuffled into the row and sat in the two empty seats in the center.

"Mum when are we going to meet Nina?" A voice to her left asked. Nina glanced up, not letting anyone know she was listening.

The voice belonged to a little girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"Soon sweetheart. Fabian called me this morning and told me that she was here. She'll come eventually Katie." Katie huffed and slumped in her seat.

"I can't believe my little brother is graduating." An older girl with red hair and blue eyes said.

"I know I can't believe it either Isabelle. Fabian's my little boy." The woman said, wiping her blue eyes and tucking her red hair behind her ear.

"Oh mum. Stop crying. It's not like he's going to a different country. He's already assured you many times that he and Nina are staying here." A girl with red hair and green eyes said.

"Yeah mum he'll be alright." The older girl reassured.

"Excuse me." Nina said, all the girls and the man at the end turned to look at her.

"I'm Nina. You all must be-"

"Fabian's family. Oh dear you're much prettier than Fabian described. And he said you were gorgeous!" Nina blushed.

"Let me introduce us all. I'm Ann, Fabian's mother. This is Isabelle." She said, gesturing to the older girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"This is Olivia." She said, gesturing to the girl with red hair and green eyes.

"And this is Katherine, but we call her Katie." She said, gesturing to the little girl who shyly waved at her.

"Oh and at the end is Richard, Fabian's father." She said, pointing to the end at a man with brown hair and green eyes. Nina smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all." Trudy came shuffling down the row at this point, sitting down to Nina's right.

"Hello Ann." She said with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hello Trudy, same with you." Trudy looked down at Katherine.

"And is this Miss Katie, the little girl who I've heard all about?" Katie shyly nodded.

"Yeah." She said, glancing up at Trudy with her green eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." There was a ruffling noise and everyone looked up at the podium to see Mr. Sweet playing with the microphone. They listened to him speak for twenty minutes before he finally announced Mara, who nervously shuffled up to the podium. She glanced down at Nina, who gave her a supportive smile before taking a deep breath and starting her speech. Her speech was fifteen minutes long, but Nina heard none of it, too busy looking at Fabian who stood at the side of the stage.

When his name was called, Fabian walked up to the podium, looking forward. When he reached it, he began searching for Nina again. Their eyes met and Fabian took a deep breath.

"Goodbyes are not forever, goodbyes are not the end, they simply mean I'll miss you, until we meet again. -Anonymous" Fabian paused. "This quote is what I hope will describe us all. That our goodbyes are not the end and that they won't last forever. They'll just mean 'I'll miss you' until we meet again." Fabian caught eyes with Nina again.

"This quote is to show us that we may say our hardest goodbyes, but really, all they are are I'll miss you until we see each other again." Fabian looked back at the graduates.

"So when we say our goodbyes to our classmates," he said, looking around at people like Amelia. "Our housemates," looking at Amber, Patricia, Mara and Jerome. "And our friends," looking at Nina.

"They aren't really goodbyes. They're I'll miss you's. And this is what I hope our class will realize. That even though were moving on to bigger things, and we say goodbye to the people we have spent four years of our lives with, we won't really be saying goodbye. We're saying I miss you." Fabian fell into silence and the crowd applauded him, Nina giving him a bright smile. He walked over to where the rest of Anubis stood behind him, standing in between Amber and Patricia.

Mr. Sweet talked for another five minutes, something about all of them moving on to bigger and better things and then took a deep breath.

"And now for the graduates. We will do go house by house in alphabetical order. First house, Anubis. Jerome Clarke." Jerome walked down by Amber and took his diploma with a smile, walking off the stage and to the chairs empty chairs that sat in front of the stage.

"Mara Jaffray." Mara passed through Amber and Fabian, her valedictorian medal catching on Amber's gown and swinging as she walked to the podium. She also took her diploma with a smile, walking off the stage to sit next to Jerome, who wrapped his arm around her.

"Willow Jenks." Willow passed through Fabian and Eddie, and almost skipped to Mr. Sweet, excitedly smiling and taking her diploma. She walked off the stage and sat next to Mara.

"Alfred Lewis." Alfie passed through Eddie and Patricia and as he went to step off the stairs, his foot caught in his gown again and Eddie and Patricia both grabbed onto his gown before he could fall. The rest of Anubis had to try very hard not to laugh as Alfie walked over to Mr. Sweet with an embarrassed, yet proud smile.

"Joy Mercer." Joy walked down by Patricia and walked fast to Mr. Sweet. She took her diploma, bit her lip to fight back a squeal and walked to sit next to Alfie, all the while bouncing in her seat.

"Amber Millington." Amber took a graceful step off the stairs in her six inch high heels, how Nina had no idea, and took her diploma from Mr. Sweet with a large smile on her face.

"Fabian Rutter." Fabian stepped off the stairs and walked towards Mr. Sweet with a proud smile on his face. Nina saw the flash from his mother's camera to her left and Fabian's cheeks immediately flushed. Nina bit her lip to keep from laughing and Fabian caught her eye as he walked to his seat.

"Edison Sweet." Eddie walked off the steps while Patricia was trying very hard not to laugh. Mr. Sweet looked as if he wanted to give Eddie a hug but refrained himself from doing so and Eddie walked down to sit next to Fabian.

"Patricia Williamson." Patricia stepped of the stairs, her curly red hair bouncing as she walked and took her diploma with a smirk before walking down the steps to sit next to Eddie, who also wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

They sat through six other houses before Mr. Sweet had them stand up.

"I would like you all to move your tassels from your left to your right." Everyone did so.

"I am proud to announce the graduating of class of 2014!" Everyone's caps were thrown high into the air, well as high as they could with the ceilings and everyone cheered.

It took Anubis twenty minutes to be reunited and walk back to the house, their families following behind them.

Nina and Fabian stayed behind, watching as everyone, Fabian's family included walked back to the house. Nina wrapped her arms around Fabian's neck and Fabian wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, tilting her head.

"We go back to the house, let me get out of my gown, eat some cake, talk with my family, and then tonight we will sit on the couch and watch whatever movie you want to." Nina smiled.

"That sounds tempting. _Any _movie?" She asked.

"_Any _movie." Fabian said. Nina leaned up to kiss him.

"I guess that's alright. But first one back to the house has to make the popcorn!" She said, pulling herself out of his arms and running to the house, her shoes in her hands.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He called out after her, his gown billowing in the wind.

* * *

Nina set the last box down next to her bed and collapsed on it.

"I never knew moving into a college dorm would take so much _effort._" She said. Willow walked in and dropped a box next to her bed.

"I _know._" She said, sitting down in her chair.

Fabian walked in next, holding two boxes.

"Um girls. A little help here." He said, staggering in the door way.

"Do you think we should help him?" Willow asked, turning to Nina.

"I don't know. He did tell us that he'd be able to clear out the car all by himself don't you remember that Willow?" Willow nodded.

"That I do Nina. And he also told us that he would be able to carry three boxes at a time. I don't see three boxes there do you Nina?" Nina shook her head with a slight giggle.

"Why no Willow I don't."

"Ha ha ha." Fabian deadpanned. "Very funny. Now will one of you come grab a box!" Willow sighed and grabbed her box from the top. Nina stood up and grabbed her box, leaning over it to kiss him.

"Hey no kissing the labor!" Willow exclaimed.

"Thank you very much sir." Nina said, setting the box on top of another.

"Your very welcome but if you don't mind I'll be going to make sure Eddie isn't totally destroying our dorm." He pecked Nina's lips.

"See you later Neens."

"Later!" She called after him. Willow turned towards her.

"Why are you two so adorable?" She asked. Nina shrugged.

"I don't know." Willow sighed.

"I want a relationship like yours. You two are so adorable and gross and lovey-dovey and I love it." Nina laughed.

"Thanks Willow."

"Well I'm going to see if there are any cute guys. Be back later Nina!" She exclaimed.

"Bye Willow." She called after her. Nina opened up a box only to be met with a surprise.

_'Nina, here's a little picture I took at graduation! -Amber' _The post-it said. Nina picked up the picture and laughed. It was one of her and Fabian standing outside the auditorium after graduation.

"Amber how did you get this?" She asked the empty room with a shake of her head. She set it on her desk and laid down on her bed. Maybe Fabian was right. _'Goodbyes are not forever, goodbyes are not the end, they simply mean I'll miss you, until we meet again.'_


End file.
